


Guess who’s getting married?

by CasualMaraudering



Series: A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non magical but Gryffindor exists cause I like that line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/pseuds/CasualMaraudering
Summary: He’s had the thing for months now, yet never found an appropriate time to pull it out. It always seems a bit too much, or the setting feels inappropriate, and Sirius wants to make it as special as possible, to make it a moment they both remember, tell their kids about years later.And he wanted to make it perfect and romantic, he really did. But having to look at this guy’s hand creeping lower and lower down Remus’s body makes Sirius’s blood boil and stomach squeeze with anger.Even as the (sometimes seemingly nonexistent) rational part of his brain screams at him not to, he makes his way through the crowd and towards Remus and what’s-his-face-boyfriend-thief.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579882
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Guess who’s getting married?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixeree/gifts).



Sirius is _fuming._

It wasn’t his idea to go to this stupid party - for once, he wanted to relax at home and spend some time with his boyfriend, seeing as he hasn’t seen Remus in _weeks_ (a stupid college trip that Remus _of course_ had to go on). But then James happened (Sirius’s own brother dared to betray him like that, Sirius won’t forget that when James asks him to mind his stupid cat for the night) and told them about this party that they _have_ to go to cause blah blah blah - Lily is here and so, of course, James has to be here as well. 

And so now Sirius is here, with a can of coke because he promised to drive, watching from afar as some _asshole_ is shamelessly flirting with Remus. His hand is on Remus’s shoulder, as if they’ve been friends forever, and the dude’s creepy smile tells Sirius exactly what he’s thinking.

And Remus is, of course, blissfully unaware. He’s happily chatting with this boyfriend-stealer, hand gestures and all, with this adorable smile that has Sirius knowing he’s talking about his favourite book - The Picture Of Dorian Gray; Sirius knows just about everything about the plot and the author, but he never complains about listening to Remus talk about it cause Remus’s eyes just _light up_ when he does, and Sirius falls in love a little bit more whenever that happens. And that’s not even the point, but Sirius’s thoughts always wonder when he starts thinking about Remus.

The point _is,_ Remus never has any idea when somebody is coming onto him. Someone could probably propose and yet Remus wouldn’t realize they actually mean it.

Thinking of _that_ makes Sirius painfully aware of the little box hidden in his jacket pocket. He’s had the thing for months now, yet never found an appropriate time to pull it out. It always seems a bit too much, or the setting feels inappropriate, and Sirius wants to make it as special as possible, to make it a moment they both remember, tell their kids about years later. 

Children are a completely another matter altogether; even if Sirius had been daydreaming about a little family of their own, he guesses first things first, he should ask Remus to marry him. 

And he wanted to make it perfect and romantic, he really did. But having to look at this guy’s hand creeping lower and lower down Remus’s body makes Sirius’s blood boil and stomach squeeze with anger. 

Even as the (sometimes seemingly nonexistent) rational part of his brain screams at him not to, he makes his way through the crowd and towards Remus and what’s-his-face-boyfriend-thief.

“Oh! Sirius!” Remus says, with this gorgeous delighted smile, and a part of Sirius’s anger fades as he sees the excitement on Remus’s face. “I was just telling Nick here about my thesis.” 

And, whatever anger disappeared a second later now came back full force when Sirius looked up at _Nick._ Sirius knows that look, that threatening ‘get away’ kind of glare perfectly, but that’s because it’s usually Sirius who uses it on guys that are a bit too friendly towards Remus. 

_How fucking dare he._

“Can I borrow you for a second, Rem?” he says, a perfect - and fake - smile on his face as he brushes Nick’s hand off of Remus’s back. Nick doesn’t seem too happy, which only makes Sirius happier. 

Without waiting for an answer, he takes Remus by the arm and leads him out the back door towards the garden. Sirius’s prayers seem to have been answered, because the outside is blissfully empty. 

“That was kinda rude,” Remus comments with a sigh, crossing his arms.

And usually that would be enough to make Sirius shy away from what he thinks he might do just now, but his brain is still fuming from having watched Remus and _Nick._

Here goes his Gryffindor bravery. Or, well… Gryffindor impulsiveness and stupidity. 

Same thing, really.

“He was coming onto you.”

“No he wasn’t. He was just friendly.”

Sirius scoffs in disbelief. “The guy was fucking _drooling_ while talking to you, _and_ he was getting handsy!”

“That doesn’t mean-”

“Yes it does! He has no right!”

“You don’t need to get so possessive-”

Sirius pulls out his hand from his pocket and opens the box. Remus stops talking at once.

“I do need to because I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve fucking known you and I’ve had this thing since January and he shouldn’t fucking dare touch you like that when I’m the one with you! And I’ve waited so long to find a perfect moment but fuck that, I want you to be with me til the end of our lives, I want to have a family with you, I don’t want to see you with anyone else cause that would fucking _ruin me._ And this is hardly goddamn perfect but-”

He drops to one knee.

“- I can’t do this any longer, I don’t want to wait any longer, and you deserve something proper and romantic but I’ve always been rubbish about meeting expectations or plans, and you know that but yet you’ve stuck with me so far, so I want to think this is the right thing to do.”

He takes a deep breath and mentally scolds himself again. _Way to make it a memorable story to tell the kids._

“Remus, I want you to marry me. Will you have me?”

Sirius honestly expects to be rejected. Or scolded for the moment. Or wait more than three seconds, but-

“Yes, you idiot, of course! You didn’t have to bloody wait all year, I would’ve said yes any time.”

_Well that went better than expected._

With his hands shaking - his adrenaline/anger is finally seem to be wearing off - Sirius takes the ring and places it on Remus’s hand. As soon as he stands up, he has his arms full of his boyfriend - _fiancé -_ and is met with a kiss. Not much of a proper kiss, they’re both smiling a bit too much, and Sirius’s eyes are dampening a bit - because _holy shit, Remus agreed to marry him -_ but standing there, on the porch of a house of someone they don’t even know, with shitty pop music playing from the inside, is one of the happiest moments of Sirius’s life.

And when they do get back inside, Sirius smiles smugly when they find James, holding up Remus’s hand to show off the shiny new ring.

“Hey, Prongs! Guess who’s getting married?”

  
  


And James, as it turns out, is _very_ displeased. 

_“Now?! You’ve had the bloody thing for ages and you ask him now?! All those pep-talks I gave you and fancy dinners I helped you organise! And you go and ask at a fucking house party?! What are mum and dad gonna say?!”_


End file.
